Cameras and various types of camera systems are well known and applied in a wide variety of applications to view and/or record images. A typical application, for example, of a camera system is to provide surveillance, such as for perimeter and facility security or general area awareness or monitoring of a given area. However, conventional cameras and camera systems have a number of potential drawbacks.
For example, a conventional camera or camera system for surveillance has a limited or narrow field of view. To overcome this limitation, for example, the camera may be mechanically-driven or otherwise repositioned to point at a desired area to be monitored that exceeds its limited field of view. However, this allows a portion of the required field of view to be unmonitored for a certain period of time, depending for example upon the slewing parameters of the mechanically-driven camera. As a result, there is a need for an improved camera and camera techniques.